


Амаксофобия

by taquin



Series: Байки пустоши [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: A bit of drama, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taquin/pseuds/taquin
Summary: Одинокий странник пригоняет в Бартертаун автомобиль на продажу, и это событие вызывает долгожданное оживление среди местного населения.__Джен, юмор, чуток драмы. Доктор Дилгуд, население Бартертауна, ОП.Небольшое камео в конце.





	Амаксофобия

**Author's Note:**

> Амаксофобия - боязнь транспорта и вождения.

Бартертаун являлся оплотом цивилизации упадочного мира. Тут собирались люди, которые были готовы отказаться от варварства и кровопролития и начать созидать на благо будущего.

Неудивительно, что самым ожидаемым событием среди местного населения были кровавые бои в Куполе грома: в эти вечера тут созидалось удивительное количество возбуждения и ярких эмоций. Но поскольку происходили они нечасто, а в последнее время и вовсе было затишье, то приходилось искать иные источники радости. Поисками занимались все, но особенно усиленно ими занимался церемониймейстер. Доктор Дилгуд, как никто, понимал всю тяжесть бытия скучающих горожан, поэтому цеплялся за любую возможность внести новизну в их однообразное существование.

Сегодня на площади царило возбуждение: кто-то пригнал на продажу автомобиль. Именно это слово было произнесено Доктором Дилгудом и восторженно повторено каждым участником толпы, собравшейся плотным кольцом вокруг высокого помоста. Автомобиль!

Это не было жестянкой, драндулетом или тарантасом. О, нет! Помятая всего в нескольких местах усиленная рама, не вусмерть разбитая ходовая, даже проржавевший, но сохранившийся корпус, а главное — все это хлипко, но верно держалось вместе и даже работало. И всего-то — не установленная проблема с зажиганием, стук в обоих передних колесах и повышенный расход топлива. Такие сейчас уже было не найти. Автомобиль!

— Сегодня автопарк нашего славного Бартертауна пополнился еще одним произведением умирающего инженерного искусства, — вещал с постамента Дилгуд. — Я думаю, что все мы хотим посмотреть на героя, который сделал такой подарок городу. 

Толпа с энтузиазмом зашумела. Оратор сделал широкий жест в сторону заднего конца сцены, и на постамент вытолкали тщедушного человека неопределенного возраста. Он явно был не молод, но более точно сказать не представлялось возможным: теперь все, кому было от тридцати до шестидесяти, выглядели одинаково потрепанными жизнью. Преодоление шестого десятка считалось чудом.

— Поприветствуем сегодняшнего героя! — объявил Доктор Дилгуд. — Давай, приятель, расскажи нам, как тебе удалось сохранить столь много в мире, где всего так мало?

Герой замялся и нервно огляделся по сторонам. Толпа затихла и приготовилась впитывать секреты сохранения многого в мире дефицита и мизера.

— Ограниченная эксплуатация, — наконец выдавил он.

Повисла пауза, а затем по аудитории прокатились шепотки. Нахмуренные лбы поворачивались друг к другу, один юный зевака с умным видом кивал своему приятелю и говорил: «Так и знал — отличная секс-плантация!». 

— Мы с тобой понимаем, что ты имеешь в виду, но, возможно, для кого-то из наших зрителей значение твоих слов не совсем ясно. Не мог бы ты развернуть свою мысль? — церемониймейстер понизил голос и наклонился к герою. — Давай, дружок, повесели народ немного. Мы тебе накинули галлон самогона не для того, чтобы ты тут стоял столбом.

Герой дня обреченно вздохнул, и его руки безвольно повисли вдоль туловища.

— Я просто... мало на ней ездил, — сказал он в последней попытке отвратить неизбежное.

Этого собравшиеся не могли понять в полной мере в силу логических причин.

— Почему? С движком что-то не так?

— Ты что, криворукий?

— Запчастей для ремонта нет?

— С автомобилем все в порядке, — торжественно провозгласил Доктор. — Насколько может быть в порядке автомобиль в наше время.

— Не смог бензин достать? Растяпа!

— Ты что, берег его, что ли? 

— На тачках ездить надо, чудила!

Доктор Дилгуд отступил в сторону на пару шагов, предоставляя бывшему владельцу транспорта полную свободу общения с народом. Тот, похоже, был намерен отмолчаться, но в этот день собралась требовательная публика. Когда у них закончились предположения, они просто начали кричать, чтобы тот уже сознался в своих грехах. Делать все равно было больше нечего, так что они могли пытать его до вечера.

Когда невольный гвоздь программы понял, что окружен со всех сторон, он сдался.

— Я просто боюсь водить!

На несколько мгновений людей охватила тишина. А потом они разразились хохотом. Это было лучшей шуткой, которую они слышали с тех пор, как местного зубного лекаря убил его же больной зуб. Общая картина была немного сложнее, но ученик лекаря решил не посвящать простых смертных в медицинские детали.

— Он боится водить, вот умора!

— Ты что, слабоумный? 

— Да уж, такому идиоту колеса точно не нужны!

— Что это вообще значит?

— Да, объясни, как это?

Несчастный уже понял, что чем быстрее он отчитается, тем быстрее его отпустят, и теперь просто ждал, пока стихнут крики и гогот.

— Я никогда не любил машины, — поделился он. — Ни до войн, ни после. У меня никогда не было лицензии.

— Чего у тебя не было?

— Лицензии. Права на вождение. Ну, помните, раньше, чтобы водить машину, надо было сдать экзамен... да неважно, — он сдался и махнул рукой. — А когда началось все это безумие, пришлось сесть за руль. Мы нашли авто, я и моя жена. И с ним действительно было проще, сподручнее... Пока все вокруг не захватили бандиты. Эти своры сумасшедших стали появляться повсюду. 

Большинство из собравшихся помнили эти дни и понимающе закивали. Было принято негласное решение не прерывать оратора.

— Одинокий транспорт сразу становился мишенью. Мы стали больше прятаться, но надо было искать еду, воду, бензин, перемещаться. Я не мог заснуть накануне очередного выезда. Мне кажется, я немного седел каждый раз, когда заводил двигатель. Мотор всегда работал оглушительно, шины скребли камни слишком громко. Казалось, эхо слышно на сотни километров вокруг, и нас услышат и вот-вот найдут. У меня всегда тряслись руки за рулем. А когда машина вставала посреди степи, у меня начиналась паника. Это был кошмар. Каждый раз садился в машину, как в гроб свой залезал.

Он горестно обвел глазами собравшихся.

— А потом мы как-то ехали по тракту и наткнулись на бандитов. Они погнали нас к своей засаде, но в последний момент я не смог затормозить. Что-то сломалось, машина стала неуправляемой, в нее как дьявол вселился... Мы въехали в кордон на всей скорости. Моя жена погибла. Меня бросили умирать, я едва выжил. Уже позже я нашел вот эту машину. Но так и не смог заставить себя на ней ездить, просто спрятал на будущее, чтобы иметь что-нибудь, чем поторговаться за свою жизнь. Каждый раз смотрел на машину и вспоминал разбитое тело Сэди. Гроб, жестяной гроб...

Доктор Дилгуд внимательно следил за лицами людей. Он был вполне удовлетворен, когда они вдоволь насмеялись над первым заявлением этого несчастного, но не рассчитывал на то, что тот поведает всю свою историю. Историю, несомненно, печальную в личном отношении, но объективно довольно типичную и посему совершенно безынтересную и даже удручающую.

Как ни странно, прежде чем начать распекать за это рассказчика, толпа выдержала деликатную паузу. Возможно, эти люди все еще умели сочувствовать. А может, они просто собирались с мыслями после того, как их надежды на искрометное продолжение шутки были вдребезги разбиты.

Первые крики не заставили себя долго ждать.

— Ты что, думаешь, один такой?

— Я тоже потерял жену в пожаре, но я же не боюсь жарить змей на костре!

— А у меня брата съели! Но я съел того засранца, который это сделал!

— Меня один раз сбили моей же тачкой! Я ее после этого еще два года водил, пока не развалилась.

— Вы не понимаете!.. — воскликнул горе-водитель, но его слова потонули в общем гвалте. 

— Тут нечего понимать! Ты идиот!

— Иметь исправную тачку и не ездить на ней!

— А как ты тогда добрался на ней до Бартертауна?

— Да, все это брехня!

Жители Бартертауна явно были расстроены таким поворотом, поэтому выражали свое негодование, как и пристало его выражать цивилизованным гражданам: на сцену полетели мелкие камешки — с овощами со времен развала Старого мира была напряженка.

Рассказчик попятился к выходу со сцены мимо церемониймейстера и, обнаружив, что никто больше ему не препятствует, стремительно ускользнул.

Из всеобщего гула вырвался чей-то голос:

— Я знаю, что это!

Кричащему пришлось повторить фразу несколько раз, чтобы его услышали, и наконец головы повернулись к седому мужичку, почти подпрыгивающему на месте, чтобы его заметили. 

Это был местный чудак, который со дня своего появления в общине безуспешно пытался убедить главу города в том, что Бартертауну необходим специалист не только по физическому здоровью, но и по здоровью душевному, кем он когда-то и являлся и был готов в полной мере применить старые навыки во имя помощи людям в эти безумные времена. Наконец-то настал его звездный час.

— Я знаю, о чем он рассказывал!

— Мы все знаем, о чем он рассказывал! О своей машине!

— Нет, он о жене своей рассказывал!

— Про бандитов!

— Он говорил о том, что боится водить машину, — провозгласил специалист.

— Такого не бывает!

— Напротив! Еще как бывает. Уж я-то знаю, я квалифицированный психолог!

— Псих-олух?

— Психолог, — громко повторил новый оратор, но кричать уже не было нужды: он завладел их вниманием. — Это действительно невероятно, но тот человек имеет настоящую фобию.

— Что это такое? Говори ясней!

— Фобия, — важно произнес душевный врач, смакуя слово, которое он не говорил вслух сам и не слышал от других уже много лет, — что означает «страх». У него самый настоящий страх перед вождением автомобиля, — он сделал краткую паузу для большего эффекта и торжественно изрек: — Амаксофобия!

Что-то подсказывало людям, что если уж ученые умы когда-то придумали так заковыристо обозвать явление, то оно наверняка существует на самом деле. Над этим стоило подумать. Каждый из присутствующих несколько раз повторил новое слово про себя.

— А... максо... фобия, — вслух протянул один из них, задумчиво соскребая пальцами грязь с затылка. — По-моему, у меня тоже есть это самое.

— У тебя? Как? — удивленно спросил психолог, который не ожидал такого стремительного прогресса. Если так пойдет и дальше, он сможет принимать клиентов в своем заведении уже на этой неделе.

— Ну да. Фобия значит страх, так? У того мужика эта... максофобия, он боится за руль садиться из-за Макса. Так вот, знавал я одного Макса... Настоящий зверь! Лет десять или около того назад пересеклись с ним. Столько наших ребят под орех уделал! Мы его погнали, так он все наши тачки побил. Его черный «Форд» я на всю жизнь запомнил. Теперь если увижу, так точно буду драпать противоположным курсом. Ужас какая бойня тогда была.

— А я слышал про него, — вставил свое слово еще один зритель. — Говорят, он не человек. Этот Макс как-то банду байкеров разнес за один день. Их человек сто было, и все полегли, а ему хоть бы хны. Точно не человек. 

— У меня тоже максофобия! Этот Макс несколько лет назад замочил всех наших командиров. Один вышел против сотни тачек, даже без колес! Всех порешил, но сам не остался, все бросил и уехал. Округа потом несколько дней дымилась от горящего топлива. Столько хороших парней полегло ни за хрен свинячий. Община годами стояла, а после Макса — как ураган прошел. Он как песчаный дьявол. И глаза у него мертвые, страшные. Боюсь, как бы он начатое дело свое не захотел завершить и прикончить всех выживших. 

— Я слышал, что был какой-то Макс, который напал на жителей нефтяной станции. Они еле ноги унесли оттуда, отдали ему цистерну с бензином, а сами сели в автобусы и втопили подальше от него, на север, там и остались.

— Точно! Он еще любит ловить людей и сажать на цепь около их же машин, а потом поджигает. И смотрит, успеют ли они себе ногу отгрызть и из цепи вылезти, пока бак не рванет, или нет. У него глаза ледяные, и если ты в них посмотрел, то он тебя из-под земли достанет. Есть, откуда взяться этой максофобии!

— Знаю, что один парень у него колеса угнал. Так Макс за ним проследил и всех мужиков в лагере вырезал, а детей забрал с собой...

Вскоре выяснилось, что максофобия была довольно известным явлением среди жителей Бартертауна, а уж среди кочевников и вовсе была распространена наиобширнейшим образом. Макс был легендарной фигурой, наводящей ужас на обитателей Пустоши. 

Больше в правдивости первого рассказчика никто не сомневался, а через несколько повторений его история обросла новыми подробностями, и стало ясно, что пресловутый Макс убил его жену, а самого горе-водителя неделями гонял по пескам до седых волос.

Прилив новой информации благотворно повлиял на местное население. Психолог ликовал и сочинял подкрепленное новыми фактами прошение об учреждении заведения психологической помощи нуждающимся для Тетушки Энтити. Доктор Дилгуд был доволен проведенной развлекательной и образовательной работой на благо будущего среди населения и гостей Бартертауна. 

А бывший обладатель автомобиля, избавившийся от ненавистного груза, с облегчением и недельным запасом провизии покинул поселение верхом на муле и устремился в Пустошь. 

Где-то далеко отсюда на песчаном тракте одинокий странник гнал повозку, запряженную четверкой верблюдов, в направлении Бартертауна.


End file.
